The present invention relates in general to skylights and the like, and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved technique for sealing the skylight about a roof or other building opening.
At the present time, a skylight is conventionally secured to a roof or other appropriate part of the building with the use of a roofing mastic. In an existing building, after the roof opening has been made, the roofing mastic is applied on the deck around the opening to provide a seal between the deck and the flange of the skylight. Once the roofing mastic is applied, then the skylight is positioned over the opening and the flange is then pressed firmly into the mastic to provide a water tight seal. The skylight flange is then nailed to the roof and additional mastic applied. Shingling is then completed about the entire skylight.
Now, there are a number of disadvantages associated with this conventional well-known procedure for sealing a skylight. There is extra expense associated in purchasing the roofing mastic and there is associated expense of the labor involved in applying the mastic. The application of a roofing cement also adds to the installation time of the skylight unit. The roofing mastic product is extremely messy, particularly for an inexperienced remodeler or one involved in a do-it-yourself project. Furthermore, the success of the installation, particularly as it relates to resisting water leakage is a function of steps that are taken that take place in the field and have nothing to do with the manufacturing of the unit. Because of this, there are many uncertainties that are involved. Also, the resistance of the unit to leakage involves the proper performance of the mastic. Because there are a large number of different mastics that are available, this introduces great variables into the desired performance.
Reference is also made to copending application Ser. No. 06/453,339, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,368, dated July 9, 1985, commonly owned by the assignee herein and which describes a sealing technique for skylights. Although this technique is effective in the preferred embodiment, it uses one or more nails for piercing the flange. This may have the effect of causing further leakage problems at the flange.
Reference is also made herein to copending application Ser. No. 06/749,947, filed June 27, 1985, in which there is described a curb frame having a co-extruded peripheral flexible flashing flange extending thereabout with the bottom surface of the flange being substantially flat and having a plurality of elongated spaced upstanding ribs that form flow diverters extending peripherally about the curb frame. While this arrangement functions quite satisfactorily, it has been found that improved flow diversion is possible by providing the upstanding ribs in spaced sets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for the sealing of a skylight about a building opening, and in which the sealing flange is secured preferably without requiring the piercing by nails or other fasteners therethrough.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sealing technique as in accordance with the previous object, particularly adapted for sealing skylights and which is a dry seal technique.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealing technique as set forth hereinbefore and in which the sealing is provided by a dry seal, co-extruded element.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a technique for sealing a skylight to a building about an opening in the building and without requiring the use of messy, expensive and time consuming roofing cements or mastics.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique that eliminates uncertainties when the unit is installed in the field due to inherent invariables associated with field installation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique that is particularly useful in skylight installations wherein skylights are butted closely together. Adjacent skylight flanges are adapted to overlap without the required use of caulking or mastic therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique in which the fastening of the skylight curb is carried out by separate means whereby the structural securing of the skylight curb frame does not rely upon a securing of the flange itself directly to the building.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique employing a co-extruded flexible flashing flange having a series of upwardly directed flow diverter ribs for assuring proper sealing and water deflection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique in which the fastening of the skylight curb frame may be carried out by alternate means permitting securing either on the inside or outside of the curb frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved skylight sealing technique employing a simplified means for securing the curb frame without requiring the use of a separate securing clip.